Field
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery and a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, due to reductions in size and weight of portable electronic equipment, there has been a need to develop batteries for the portable electronic equipment that have both high performance and large capacity.
Rechargeable lithium batteries typically include a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and an electrolyte, and generate electrical energy through oxidation and reduction reactions.
The negative electrode of a rechargeable lithium batteries typically includes a negative active material such as lithium metal, carbon-based material, Si, and the like.
For a positive active material of rechargeable lithium batteries, metal chalcogenide compounds being capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions, and for example, composite metal oxide such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, and the like have been used.